


The more things change...

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor 2 ads, Thor 2 previews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what changes most, is not our surroundings, but circumstance.</p><p>Two battles on Earth, and one in the previews of the upcoming _Thor II_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more things change...

**MIDGARD:**  
 **the Usatovo Culture on the Lower Dniester:**  
 **5,000 Years Ago:**

Sif gave serious thought to kicking Thor's butt and sending him back to camp, but refrained from doing so, on account of the humans attacking her. _Your arm has yet to finish healing!_ she considered yelling at him. Knew that would do no good, and might only encourage him more. So, instead, "I had it under control!" Sif shouted.

As their bare handful of human friends fought with hammers and stones and captured high-status blades, "Is that why everything is on fire?" Thor jested with her before turning his attention and a hammer he had captured with the intent of applying it to the nearest of their enemies. _This is by no means my better hand, but I am no slouch with either._

With a shrug, Sif thought, _Is it my fault if Loki got carried away?_ Then Sif raised her shield as a rather large hammer struck against it. She did not notice how he glanced at her taking down the offender.

**~~~~~~~**  
 **MIDGARD:  
 **Roman Invasion of Britain:****  
 **nearly 2,000 Years Ago:**

'They do not fear fighting alongside me?' Sif had asked.

Loki's hands let little green sparks dance between his fingers as he said, 'Their normal rules of combat are suspended for us, as they think us demons...or gods - with them, it can be hard to tell.'

That had been this morning. "I had it under control!" Sif shouted at Thor when he barreled through several natives with what had to be gleeful abandon. _Surely you haven't got rid of all the horses already, Celt and Roman alike. I thought you wished to level the grounds._

As their Roman comrades continued onwards with a Hogun-like methodicalness, "Is that why everything is on fire?" Thor jested with her 

Then Sif raised her shield as a spear pierced into it. A human would have been forced to toss their shield aside, the defense now rendered too unwieldy. But Sif used it as an extension of her shield, a new weapon: slamming it against opposing Celts and driving them to the ground. Then plucking the spear out from her shield, and hurling the spear back at the one who had thrown it at her. All of this, Thor saw.

**~~~~~~~**  
 **NEAR FUTURE:**

Thor beamed down in a narrow shower of light, in the center of a battlefield boiling with blood and melee. Unlike a hurricane, this storm had no eye, no center, only a furious tide moving back and forth as one side and then the other won their tiny personal battles.

 _Surely you cannot be done all what needed be accomplished up there, already,_ Sif was sure, so she shouted at him that "I had it under control!"

"Is that why everything is on fire?" Thor jested with her before turning his attention and his Hammer to the nearest of their enemies.

Sif raised her shield so it would be what an arrow became embedded in, rather than Thor's head be what stopped the arrow. "You're welcome," she told him as he glanced at where he had heard the near-quiet of the arrow's flight.

Thor almost frowned at the change, but felt it best to confer with her when the press of the enemy was not surrounding them. _I have no doubt she has a reason for...that,_ Thor hoped.

Sif threw herself into the fight with her usual relish and then some, channeling her rage at the opposing forces instead of at herself. _Thor need not have heard that. He need not have known I have been studying his Midgarders._ In particular, a habit which struck Sif to be just as bizarre as she felt Jane Foster's ancestors would have regarded it: _To thank someone for a deed which never before has required thanks. For something more than expected, it has been understood._ She shook her head, decapitating three foes with her glaive as she mused that _I sought to understand Thor's new interest, and I understand her both less and more._


End file.
